


Princess

by snodronningen



Series: Helsa Valentine's Day Event 2021 [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen - Anderson-Lopez & Lopez/Lee
Genre: F/M, Helsa Valentine's Day 2021 (Disney), helsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snodronningen/pseuds/snodronningen
Summary: A short little ficlet written for Helsa Valentine's Day Event 2021
Relationships: Elsa/Hans (Disney)
Series: Helsa Valentine's Day Event 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147325
Kudos: 4





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Helsa Valentine's Day Event.  
> Weeks 2 and 3 - Prompt: It's Us Against the World and Once Upon a Dream

“That will be all. Good night.”

_Another press conference done,_ Elsa thinks as she walks out of the conference room amidst people’s shouts and camera flashes. Just as the door closes, she sighs. She walks toward a chair and sits down, dropping her head onto her hands. She feels movement on the chair next to her and looks up to the sympathetic face of Magnus, her bodyguard.

“Just one more for the week, Your Highness,” he says, handing her a cup of warm tea. “One more interview and then you’re done.”

“For the week,” Elsa groans. “What happens when they have more questions?”

Magnus sighs. He looks at his charge’s tired face and grimaces. “I’m afraid we must answer all of them, Your Highness,” he says softly.

Elsa closes her eyes. Until five years ago, Arendelle’s monarchy had worked under an agnatic primogeniture. However, since the King had no male heirs, he convinced the government to introduce absolute primogeniture to allow his daughters to be his successor to the throne. Thus, as the King’s oldest child, she is now Crown Princess Elsa, first in line to the Crocus throne. This change was celebrated throughout the kingdom as the mark of a new era. The people loved her, loved the fact that their next monarch will be a Queen, and are excited for the day that the clever, poised, lovely young Princess ascends the throne.

That is, until two weeks ago when the Castle announced that Princess Elsa is engaged. It wasn’t so much the engagement that shocked the kingdom—it was the fact that her fiancée is a commoner, Hans Westergaard. The people were outraged, because not only is he a commoner—but he is also not Arendellian. How are they supposed to accept a King that was not one of them?

So since then, Elsa and her team have been going around the kingdom, fielding questions and concerns and reassuring the people that yes, they will be married, but no, he will not be King of Arendelle. And also yes, she will be capable of running the kingdom as its first Queen Regnant.

“Can we go now?” she mumbles. Magnus just nods and stands up. Elsa stands after him, accepting her coat that he is handing to her.

“Your chariot awaits, My Lady,” Magnus proclaims. Elsa smiles, then walks toward the exit.

* * *

“I will be here at 9am tomorrow to pick you up, Your Highness,” Magnus says after Elsa got out of the car. “Have a good night.”

Elsa smiles. “You too, Magnus.”

She unlocks the front door, goes in, hangs up her coat and immediately walks toward her study to catch up on some correspondence. She closes her eyes, breathes in, then opens her eyes and starts reading the latest letter sent to her regarding the kingdom’s affairs. She yelps and stiffens when she feels cold fingers covering her eyes.

“Your Highness,” a smooth baritone voice whispers softly to her ears. She relaxes, grabs the hands and turns toward him.

“Hans,” she sighs. He leans down and kisses her. She puts her arms around his shoulders, kissing him back passionately. After awhile, they both let go. He smiles at her and puts his hand on her cheek.

“Rough day?”

Elsa leans her head on his hand. “Always,” she sighs.

He kisses her forehead then pulls away, taking her hand. “I have a surprise for you.”

“A surprise?” she asks. “But I have so much work to do.”

“It can wait, my love. Come with me.” He pulls and stands her up then leads her to the dining room. Elsa gasps when she sees what he has prepared. A dimly lit room, a table decorated with flowers and candles, soft music playing from the player at the corner of the room. He smiles at her then leads her to one of the chairs. “For you, my lady,” he whispers, pulling out the chair for her. When she sits, he kisses her chastely then walks toward the kitchen. “Wait here.”

He comes out with a lovely plate of food and places it in front of her.

“Smells wonderful,” Elsa says. Hans smiles then sits across from her. “What’s the occasion?”

Hans chuckles. “Do I need a reason to spoil my future wife?”

Elsa just gives him a playful smirk and picks up her fork to start eating. For a while, they eat in silence, occasionally exchanging smiles and bashful glances.

“Ooh!” Hans suddenly exclaims. He gets up and takes her hand. “I love this song! Come dance with me!”

“But I—”

“Come on!”

He pulls her toward the middle of the dining room. He puts his arms around her waist and pulls her close, placing his head on hers. She rests her head on his shoulders and sighs as he starts humming. They dance slowly, savoring the closeness. “I missed you today,” he whispers against her head. “Seeing you there, speaking to those… reporters about us… I really wanted to be there with you.”

Elsa lets out a massive sigh then looks up at him. “I missed you, too,” she says. “I wish you could be there with me. But I will be their Queen, Hans. I have to do my best to reassure them.”

“About what?” he quips. “About me? About the fact that I am not royalty?” He closes his eyes and wills himself to calm down. “Why do their opinions have to matter, sweetheart?” he pulls her even closer. “We love each other. Your parents approve our relationship. Your sister likes me. Why think about anything else?”

“They’re going to be my people, Hans,” Elsa says. She worries her lips between her teeth. “I need to do right by them. I need them to trust that I will always do what is best for Arendelle. And for right now, I need to convince them that having you as my husband will never change that.”

He looks at her. He moves a strand of hair that has escaped from her braid behind her ears. “I know, love,” Hans says quietly. “I’m sorry.” He takes her palm and kisses it.

She puts her head back on his chest and holds him tighter. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, very much. I promise I will support you in everything you do.” He kisses her forehead chastely. “But let’s just think about that tomorrow. For now, let’s just enjoy this moment.”

When the song ends, they go back to their dinners. After they finish they go to the living room and sit on the couch, just enjoying each other’s company, talking about everything and nothing, exchanging small kisses and caresses. After awhile, Hans notices Elsa getting quiet, and glances down to see her dozing off on his shoulder. He picks her up and carries her to their bedroom, slipping off her shoes and covering her with a blanket. He kisses her forehead.

“Sweet dreams, my love. I’m right here with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired, in a little part, by the Norwegian Royal Family.


End file.
